Fox's Desires
by WolfXFox
Summary: Fox has been waiting for his chance to finally get with Wolf. Will Fox tell him and get rejected or will the feeling be mutual? WolfXFox (Yes that's my account name XD)
1. Chapter 1

**THIS CONTAINS (or will) YAOI. You no like, you no read. Wolf X Fox. This is my first Fanfiction, but hopefully you guys like it. Please review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! P.S. There will be warnings for lemons, so don't worry about that.**

**Chapter One:**

**Wolf:**

I felt a small buzzing on my hip, and realized it was my Com device. Picking it up I saw it was Fox. Fox? Of all people why would he be calling me? I picked it up and answered, wondering how the hell he got my number. "Wolf?" This was definitely Fox. "What do you want Fox?" I was extremely curious. "I want you to come to my house. It's urgent. I'll send the coordinates." He then hung up. Whatever this was, it was either a trap or really important, or at least it better be. Grabbing the keys to my Wolfen, I headed for the coordinates.

**Fox: **

I need to tell him. I need to. I need to get an answer. Ever since I became rivals with him, I've thought about him. I love him, and I want him to be mine forever, but I've never been able to work up the courage to call him, until now. I dialed the number and he answered. "Wolf?" I asked. He answered in a serious tone, "What do you want Fox?" I replied swiftly, "I want you to come to my house. It's urgent. I'll send the coordinates." Afterwards I hung up, and sent them as quickly as possible. I'm so afraid he'll tell me he never liked me, he only thought of me as a rival and nothing more. Hoping it wasn't true I quickly diverted myself from that train of thought. I could only ever think of him, whether we were fighting, or I was sitting at home. I sat down waiting for his arrival. A few minutes later my ears perked up as I heard a knocking at my door, it was him. I was finally going to tell him my true feelings. I opened the door, and allowed him in.

Wolf:

Reaching his house I knocked on the door, and he came rushing towards it. He very quickly opened it and shut it as I came in the house. It was a nice house, one bedroom, a large living room with a couch and a TV, and a kitchen that looked bigger than living room. He instructed me to take a seat on the couch, and I did so quietly. "Wwwolf…." He stammered, blushing brightly. I could tell where this was going. He… he liked me too? No that's not possible. That couldn't be the case. "Yes?" I replied, trying not to stammer as he had done. "I...uh…um…err…" I stared at him, waiting for him to say it. "I… think I love you." It was true. He did. I sat there, in awe, glad he told me. I replied slowly. "I…I love you too."

**For anyone who read this thank you! I hope you enjoyed it so far, if so, please review! As I stated before this is my first, so anything would be helpful. I don't know how often I will update this. When I figure out a schedule I will post it in the author's notes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to SilfurLycan for being a beta for me! He's an amazing friend of mine who helped me with getting this chapter out! If you like this story so far, go read his story Corneria University! Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: **

**Fox: **

"I… think I love you." My pulse raced as I heard the words leave my mouth and I began to sweat profusely, nervously awaiting his response. The silence hung thickly in the air, the only thing I could hear being my heart that was hammering in my chest. It seemed like an eternity before Wolf said something. "I…I love you too." The words sounded a bit hesitant at first but his expression showed that he was confident in what he said. I was so overjoyed I jumped towards him, arms outward, hugging him as quickly and tightly as possible as I embraced him. "I can tell you're pretty excited there McCloud." He said, as he looked at me with a smirk. "No, not at all." I replied with an obvious sarcasm, rolling my eyes. I could tell from the look on his face he knew I wanted him, and I wanted him as soon as possible. I dreamt about him often, about him kissing me, about us being together and going on dates, even though it was odd for two males to be together. I slowly pulled him in, but he stopped me.

**Wolf:**

"No not at all." I could sense how much he wanted me. As he rolled his eyes I saw him slowly pull me in towards him, but I stopped him before he could. "Can't let you do that, Star Fox." The melancholy on his face changed the usual perky look he had. His ears drooped downwards, forcing a depressing look upon him. I really like how upbeat he always is. Whether we were fighting in the skies, or on the ground, or just talking regularly, he always had a smile, even in a dire situation. "Don't look so down, you'll get your chance at another time." As soon as I spoke those words he jumped up in excitement for what was to come. I thought it was absolutely adorable, seeing him act like that. "Do you think we should go on a date?" He asked me. I replied quickly. "Of course, though when and where do you think we should have this date?" I asked, curious of his answer. Pushing our relationship was not smart, but we still needed to go somewhere with it, so taking it slow with just a regular date felt right. He thought about it for a while before answering. "As soon as possible, and wherever you want, but I don't think it should be anywhere with too many people. Having all of the Lylat System know their hero was dating their enemy wouldn't be the greatest of ideas. Although, we could just have it here." I thought about it for a minute. Going out somewhere for a date would be good, but then again…. I decided to go with my original thought. "That would be great."

**Sorry about the short chapters and the cliffhangers! I will definitely start to update much faster, considering this should have gone up on Sunday. Anyways, Review please! I should be updating this weekly, if nothing pops up, so look forward to that!**


	3. Author's Note (Again)

**Hey, everyone, I know I said I'd be updating in two weeks, but I'm not going to be able to. I'm going to be taking a break, I guess you could call it, for about a month, and I hope you guys aren't too mad. I've been going through some things and I just need a break for a while. I did say there was going to be a third chapter, so there will DEFINITELY be one, just going to be delayed. Sorry everyone.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Fox' Desires, Chapter 3 (Finally!)**

**I am horribly sorry for the long wait. A lot has been going on in my life, such being in color guard for marching band, which if you didn't know, takes up A LOT of time, and having the worst case of writer's block I've ever had in my life. I've been attempting to get out a chapter as best I can, but every time I wrote I felt it wasn't enough, or it was really bad. Anyways, here's the long awaited 3****rd**** chapter! I hope all of you enjoy!**

**-The next day, late afternoon-**

**Wolf:**

I was at home lazing about as per usual… the anticipation of what might be in store later tonight has finally begun to get to me. It'll probably be something cheesy, or simple, but either way I'll like it. It's so… quiet. It's almost ominous how silent my house is right now, even though this is pretty regular. I barely have any guests over, and if I did it'd be someone from the team. I utter a few words to break the silence. "The anticipation is killing me..." I lay back on my bed, hoping to pass the time with a simple nap, but I get interrupted by the buzzing of my Com. I groggily get up, looking at it and noticing it's a message from Fox. 'I'm done, can't wait to see u! 3' I let out a soft chuckle and reply. 'On my way.' I jumped quickly out of my bed, getting dressed in what I guess you could call fancy, a dress shirt and a pair of jeans, and ran out my door. I quickly run back, forgetting my keys, and get to the Wolfen. We lived on two separate planets, though not distanced much. It took me very little time to get there, and I knocked on the door excitedly, taking a breath before he answered to look calm.

**Fox:**

I paced nervously in front of my door, waiting for his arrival. We'd been apart for less than a day and I already miss him so much… Sometimes I wonder why this worked so well... I would've expected it to fail, for me to not be with him, for me to be alone, and trapped in a circle of one-sided affection. But I wasn't. I got lucky, and that's all I can say. The more I think about it, the more I can't help but think something's going to go wrong… I heard him knock and my face became slightly redder than usual. I opened the door and welcomed him. "T-This way." I couldn't even manage to get my words out without a few bits of stuttering. I walked him towards my couch, which was set-up with blankets for us both, a bowl of popcorn and a collection of movies. "I-I know it's boring, and cheesy, and there's pro-" I get interrupted by his finger. "Don't say that. I love it." I cover my face to hide my dark red blush. "Awww!" He says looking at me. …He's reeeeally good at making me embarrassed… I walk over to the couch and sit down, still covering my face as he plops down next to me and hugs me. Tonight is gonna be great…

**I finally finished the chapter and posted it! I'm so glad, and I hope you guys are too! Anyways, don't forget to review, it really helps me out a lot for the criticism. Thank you for reading! Also! This next update will take MUCH less time. I promise.**


	5. Chapter 4

Well, I updated faster! I think... Hopefully it's not TOO late. Hope you enjoy!

**Fox:**

I softly nuzzled Wolf's chest, hugging him as we watched the movie. I let out a soft yawn... It wasn't as bad as I thought. It's obviously not quite as scary as it was advertised, at least to me. The jumpscares are easy to predict, the main threat isn't scary... I look up and see the fear in his eyes. There's absolutely no way he's scared! I watched him as a jumpscare came by and he jumped with a small yelp. I laughed loudly.

"What's so funny?" He jumped even higher when I laughed, making it even better than before.

"Oh, nothing... just the fact that you're scared by this movie." I said, in a sarcastic tone. He instantly replied.

"I'm not scared of this. Not in the slightest." As soon as he said that, there was a jumpscare and he screamed loudly.

"What was that about not being scared? I thought you were a bit more of a tough guy." I chuckled again.

"Oh, is the big bad Wolf scared of a little movie...? Does he need his small foxy to hold and hug him~?" I let out a chuckle once more.

"Just shut up and keep hugging me." He said sourly, increasing the strength of his grip.

Guess it's true, he's just a softie on the inside. I always guessed he was. He puts on this big strong front... but it's not him, it's just his mask, just the him everyone sees... Another jumpscare appear and he only jumped a little, but just enough to make me uncomfortable. I got up for a second, sitting on his lap sideways and hugging him. "Glad you're getting comfortable, if you aren't, then I sure as hell wouldn't be." I let out a soft sigh as I kissed his cheek, then nuzzled into his neck.

"D-Don't nuzzle my neck please... It's very sensitive..." I stop, as he asked.

"Okay, I won't, Only because you asked~" I yawned softly and nearly fell asleep on his soft fur... his warm embrace, comforting me.

"I-I love you Fox." He increases his grip once again.

"I love you too Wolf, even if you're a big wuss."

"I am not a big wuss!"

"Sounds like something someone who was scared of a dumb movie would say!"

"...Ugh... you're gonna hold this over me forever, aren't you..."

"Maaaaaaybe~" I giggled softly. "But it's not like I'll go around telling everyone. You've got a reputation to keep."

**Wolf:**

The movie finally ended, after almost an hour of jumpscares and tension. I'm glad that I got it over with...

"...Next time, can you not make it a scary movie...?"

"Sure. That is if there i-is a n-next time..." I could see the dark blush on his face, as he cutely hid it.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you, now would I? There's no way I would do th-" I got interrupted by Fox covering my mouth.

"Did you hear that?" I listened closely and heard a nearby arwing, mid-flight. I quickly got up and grabbed my stuff.

"What are you...?" He looked worried.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't be caught here, either by your team or mine, I'm just taking precautions." The arwing landed, right next to my Wolfen. Out stepped Falco, who immediately went to check out the vehicle. "Look, I can't stay, I've gotta go. I'm sorry Fox, I love you!" I rush out of the back door running a good distance and calling my Wolfen.

**Fox:**

Wolf quickly ran out the back door. "I-I love you too...!" Damn it Falco... why now of all times. He knocked on the door.

"What the hell was Wolf doing here?!"

Well, there's the end of the chapter. I posted it much faster. I'm sorry about not updating as much, but... there's not much I can do. See you guys later, and as always, please review, it really does make a difference.


	6. Chapter 5

...Thanks to someone wanting me to update, this came out faster. You're welcome, and enjoy!

**Falco**:

"What were you doing with him Fox, he used to be our enemy! Why was he at your house of all places?" He just sat there quietly, blushing darker than I'd ever seen anyone blush before.

"I invited him over, it seemed like a good idea. And you don't really know him, he's much different than he is on a battlefield. All we knew is he was a hired mercenary who continued to attack us, but as I found out he's actually a really sweet person, when you get to know him that is."

"So everything's okay and nothing bad happened you...?"

He chuckled a bit.

"Yes Falco, I'm perfectly fine. We just hung out for a few hours."

Only one thing came to mind when I thought of Fox and someone at his house for a few hours.

"Don't tell me... you two... ya know...?" As soon as he came back to reality, Fox exploded in rage.

"No you pervert, I don't go around fucking everyone in sight, who do you think I am?!" I looked at him, scared and shocked.

"I didn't mean it like that Fox, I just thought you two were dating and you just..."

"No! Of course not, we just started dating, and I asked him out to a date at my house..." He looked off in the distance and smiled, before snapping at me quickly.

"It doesn't matter anyways, it's none of your damn business anymore, what I do should be none of your concern!" He turned his head to the side in a pouty, feminine fashion. I was honestly just worried about him when I went by.

"I'm just making sure you're alright, I promise." He finally began to calm down.

"Just... go away okay? I'll be fine, I can take care of myself. I was your captain at one point, remember?" I nodded softly, hiding how I felt about the whole situation. He doesn't know I still love him... even after what happened.

"I-I still care about you Fox, Remember that, alright? I don't wanna see you get hurt is all..." I nearly broke out into tears when I said that. He obviously doesn't feel the same any more and I know that.

He sighed softly.

"I know you don't Falco, but sometimes it gets a bit annoying. Every time I do anything you seem to just come in out of no where and worry! I understand that you care about me a lot, but I'll be fine on my own, really. I promise you."

"B-But what if-"

"No Falco. I don't need your help okay, and if I ever do, I'll call you. Just go home okay?"

"F-Fine. I guess I'll talk to you later then..."

I ran to my arwing, getting in quickly and shuffling around, unable to breathe and crying profusely. All I could think about was Fox.

There ya go! I hope you guys are enjoying where I'm taking the story, I actually thought a lot about how this would go down ^~^ anyways, as always, leave a review, it really does help me! Although I've got a confession to make. The next chapter won't be coming out anytime soon... I may just stop writing this all together and write something new. If I do, don't worry, it WILL be back, I promise, just not for a bit. I'm terribly sorry it took me so long each time, I've been really busy. Bye until my new story!


End file.
